The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and more particularly to monitoring the activity of such a system in a wireless or hard-wired network.
Information handling systems such as portable computers are frequently equipped with an integrated network controller referred to as “LAN on motherboard” or LOM network controller. The LOM network controller enables the user to easily connect to a wired network without the need to install additional hardware. It is noted that this is a wired connection. However, more recently, wireless information handling systems have become popular. To provide wireless communication capability, these systems can be equipped with a so-called RF modem which typically plugs into a mating connector in the system.
Many users desire the ability monitor the status of their network connection, whether it be wired or wireless. One conventional approach to monitoring the wired connection is to equip the system with a network connector jack which includes 2 LED indicators, namely one LED to monitor the activity of the connection, the other LED to monitor the speed of the connection. For example, it is common to use an RJ-45 connector wherein one LED glows yellow to indicate activity on the wired network connection. The second LED is often capable of glowing 2 different colors to indicate different network speeds. For example, when the second LED is green, it may indicate a 10 Mbps wired connection, and when the second LED is amber, it may indicate a 100 Mbps wired connection.
Many wireless system users also desire the ability to monitor their wireless connection. One way is to add dedicated activity and link speed indicators to the system. However, this increases the cost of the overall system due first to the expenses associated with providing systems with 2 different mechanical covers and second to an overall increase in the parts count for the system.
What is needed is a mechanism and methodology for providing status monitoring of the wireless connection of the system as well as the wired connection without increasing the number of indicators.